The one who killed me was my father
by The Silent Rumble
Summary: Summary: She was there as he died and gave his last breath. She, as of know, only knew two things: One she had loved Danny...two, she hated Jack Fenton. Warning: Characture death.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know I should be working on my other story but this has been in my mind FOREVER – two chapters; a long one shot. Character death warning.

Summary: She was there as he died and gave his last breath. She, as of know, only knew two things: One; she had loved Danny; and two; she hated Jack Fenton.

Disclaimer: I don't own KJ52's song Life After Death – but this is not a song fic. I borrowed the first line of Life after death.

----------------------------------

I rolled out of bed as the alarm started going off, rubbed my head with my arm;it was the crack of dawn.

Danny sighed as he rolled out of bed. He didn't want to wake up that morning, he'd stayed up late the last night talking to Sam and Tucker online. Yesterday, Sam had purchased wireless internet for her laptop and he and Tucker had spent most of the afternoon helping her learn the great wonders of the internet: Email, Iming… the works. She was happy, and it had been fun, but tiring.

Danny glanced out the hall and walked into the living room. "Hey Jazz," he said.

"Augh!" she yelled as she ran out the hall, apparently she she'd seen something. "Danny, it's a ghost!" he slipped behind his bedroom door.

_Going ghost, _he muttered to himself. He flew down the hall and shot a few chunks of green disc at the ghost who was attacking his sister. It quickly vanished. "Whew," Danny said. He barely had time to think as Jazz hugged him. "Thanks," she said.

He hugged her back and Jack ran into the room. "OK, Ghost kid!" Jack yelled. "Eat dust, or should I say dirt, you filthy animal! Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Auuuuuuuuuuugh!" Danny cried as the laser zapped him. He could feel himself quickly changing back into human form, wreaking his defense.

"Oh my god Danny, that ghost must have possessed you!" Jack gasped.

"No dad, it's not what you think!" Danny cried. He stopped and gasped for breath. "My stomach… it hurts…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as she rang Danny's doorbell. "You tired, Tucker?"

"Who me? Never. Why should I be tired?"

"We just walked a mile and a half and stayed up until twelve a.m. talking."

"_You _walked a mile and a hal-" Tucker paused himself as the door opened. "Hi, Jazz –" suddenly Danny started screaming in the backroom.

"What the hell?" asked Sam, pushing her way through. She didn't know what was going on at all, but she did know that she didn't like whatever it was one bit. "Danny!" she gasped.

"Huh?" he said, looking up. "Sam – I'm in pain – my stomach –" he stopped, suddenly unable to continue.

"Danny, you're the ghost kid?" Jack asked, his voice lowering.

_Yes Dad… I'm so sorry, _Danny thought. All he could do was nod his head. "It hurts!" he cried again.

"Oh, no," Jack gasped. "I made that thing to _kill _ghosts; imaged Danny!"

"How could you!" Sam spat out. She looked over at Danny. "Danny – are you OK?" she asked worriedly.

"Hurts…" Danny gasped. "Sam… Dad… Jazz.. Tucker… Dad; tell Mom that I love her… Sam; I love you to; Tucker; you've always been my best buddy… I'm… I'm sorry…" he gasped and gave his last breath, and then he was gone.

"No!" Sam yelled. "This can't be happening! NOOOOO!"

Jack looked at her and his eyes cried silent tears. "How could I do this? How could I have killed my own son?" he cried.

Jazz and Tucker were both crying. Sam wasn't a crying girl, she never had been. She just sat there, dealing with her own grief.

"Why did the ghost kid have to posses him? I'm going to kill that ghost kid!" Jack yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

Sam looked at Jack. "Jack Fenton, there's something I'm going to have to tell you." She took a deep breath.

Everyone stared at her as she opened her mouth. "Danny was the ghost kid."

Maddie chose that moment to walk in and dropped the groceries on the floor. "OH MY GOD JACK, WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON?"

-----------------------

I'll write the next – and last - chapter in the morning. I was trying to complete it tonight but couldn't. Sorry.

TSR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm updating today; be glad… this idea was sponsored by the song _life after death_ by KJ52.

Thanks for everyone's reviews, and to acosta perez jose Ramiro: yes, he did.

Please review this last chapter. I thought about making this into a multi chapter book but I have too much going on, so here it goes… Enjoy, read, review, you know the drill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sighed. "You know the ghost kid?"

Sam jumped in. "Danny … Danny was the ghost kid and your husband killed him!"

"Jack?" Maddie gasped, feeling for Danny's pulse, but he was gone. "Oh my GOD JACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Jack started sobbing. "It was just a mistake," he said. "It was just a mistake; he was hugging Jazz in his ghost form and I told him to 'get away from my daughter', and he didn't right away so I blasted. What have I done!" he sobbed.

Sam's face finally broke out in tears. "I'm calling the police," she said quietly. "Mistake or not, they have to know." She and Tucker both left the room.

"I can't believe it," Tucker said, and Sam could see his eyes were still streaked with tears. "Danny? Dead? Killed by his own father? I can't believe it Sam, it's all a joke or a nightmare and I'm going to wake up and find out this is all a dream."

Sam pinched him. "Or maybe not," he muttered. "He was my best friend," he cried. They held each other and cried; cried for lost time.

"It's funny," Jazz said, joining the min the kitchen. "Yesterday we were fighting, again, about mom and dad's ghost hunting. We never made up, and yet, he saved me, and he's dead… this is all my fault."

--0-0-0-

Jack and Maddie stayed in the living room. "I'm going to turn myself in," he said quietly. "I don't know what the police will do, it was accidental. But I need to do it. I need to do it for Danny."

"I never knew this would happen," Maddie muttered pacing the hallway. "I can't believe this happened, this is all my fault… I got you into ghost hunting Jack… WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she sobbed.

------------------------------------

_Six months later_

The police at Jack's trial smiled. "We have ruled the death an accident," they pronounced finally. "You were only protecting your daughter, sir. Just don't do it again."

Things still weren't right; Sam was more Goth if possible; Tucker still cried sometime, even the football team missed him.

Even Valerie said she missed him, she missed the "ghost kid", as she called him. But Sam could see otherwise.

All she could do was think about it, and get sadder, and sadder. She knew one thing: she still missed Danny.

Everyone did.

Kind of lame I guess, didn't turn out how I was expecting too, but please review.

- I am aware that "sadder" is not a word.


End file.
